Happy Days
Happy Days (Happy Days Happy Days) is the first character song for Amaterasu Kiyomi, sung by her voice actress Tamura Yukari. The song also makes an appearance in the attack Operetta Suite. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Ame ga teishi shi hajimeru toki Taiyō wa teri hajimeru Itsunohika watashi wa, watashi no kokoro de fukai nozomu Watashi no uta wa tassuru koto Niji ga arawareru toki Watasu koto (shinsetsu-sa) Hibikiwataru koto (merodī) Totsuzen sekai wa hen wakimashita Kondo wa taiyō no atataka-sa soshite hikari wa Yūutsuna ame o kayotte teru kimashimashita Watashi wa mainichi gifutodearu Jitsugen suru ka dō ka shiritai to omou (This is our happy days) Itsunohika zetsubō no nochi de Mina wa shiawase towa ni naru Watashi no kanji o okuridasu koto Sore wa watashitachinoni koko ni tadashiku aru Happy days |-|Kanji= 雨が停止し始める時 太陽は照り始める いつの日か私は、私の中心で深い望む 私の歌は達すること 虹が現われる時 渡すこと（親切さ） 響きわたること（メロディー） 突然世界は変わきました 今度は太陽の暖かさそして光は 憂鬱な雨を通って照きましました 私は毎日ギフトである 実現するかどうか知りたいと思う (This is our happy days) いつの日か絶望の後で 皆は幸せ永久に鳴る 私の感じを送り出すこと それは私達のにここに正しくある Happy days |-|English= When the rain begins to stop The sun will start to shine Someday I hope, deep in my heart That my song will reach you When the rainbow appears Delivering (kindness) Resounding (melodies) Suddenly the world has changed Now the warmth and light of the sun Has shone through the depressing rain I want to know if you realise That every day is a gift (This is our happy days) Someday after the despair Everyone's happiness will ring forever Sending out my feelings It's right here in our Happy days Full |-|Romaji= Ame ga teishi shi hajimeru toki Taiyō wa teri hajimeru Itsunohika watashi wa, watashi no kokoro de fukai nozomu Watashi no uta wa tassuru koto Niji ga arawareru toki Watasu koto (shinsetsu-sa) Hibikiwataru koto (merodī) Totsuzen sekai wa hen wakimashita Kondo wa taiyō no atataka-sa soshite hikari wa Yūutsuna ame o kayotte teru kimashimashita Watashi wa mainichi gifutodearu Jitsugen suru ka dō ka shiritai to omou (This is our happy days) Itsunohika zetsubō no nochi de Mina wa shiawase towa ni naru Watashi no kanji o okuridasu koto Sore wa watashitachinoni koko ni tadashiku aru Happy days Watashi no shiawase wa kagayaite iru Hana wa watashi to itchi suru subete Majikku no kono niwa ni suteppu Watashi wa odoranai wake ni hai ku Chīsai suteppu o fumu koto Henkō (mirai) Joryoku (mina) Sekai wa hāmonī ni totsuzen aru Kondo wa subete wa yume kuru hontō Watashi o michibiita hikari o arigatō Chikyū ni jishin no rizumu ga aru Migi sore o kiku koto ga dekiru ka? (This is our happy days) Subete no tatakai ga teishi suru toki itsunohika Mina wa yūjō ni tsuite utau Watashi no negai wa tasshi hajimemashita Sore wa watashitachinoni koko ni tadashiku aru Happy days Kono sekai wa utsukushī, sore teraseru watashi o Watashi wa sayonara o iu tame ni mina o taisō aisuru Shikashi watashitachi wa onaji sora no shita ni subete Soreha sayōnara jissai ni shitagattenai Watashitachi wa, watashidearu kakujitsu saido au (This is our happy days) Kondo wa subete wa yume kuru hontō Watashi o michibiita hikari o arigatō Chikyū ni jishin no rizumu ga aru Migi sore o kiku koto ga dekiru ka? Kondo wa taiyō no atataka-sa soshite hikari wa Yūutsuna ame o kayotte teru kimashimashita Watashi wa mainichi gifutodearu Jitsugen suru ka dō ka shiritai to omou (This is our happy days) Itsunohika zetsubō no nochi de Mina wa shiawase towa ni naru Watashi no kanji o okuridasu koto Sore wa watashitachinoni koko ni tadashiku aru Happy days |-|Kanji= 雨が停止し始める時 太陽は照り始める いつの日か私は、私の中心で深い望む 私の歌は達すること 虹が現われる時 渡すこと（親切さ） 響きわたること（メロディー） 突然世界は変わきました 今度は太陽の暖かさそして光は 憂鬱な雨を通って照きましました 私は毎日ギフトである 実現するかどうか知りたいと思う (This is our happy days) いつの日か絶望の後で 皆は幸せ永久に鳴る 私の感じを送り出すこと それは私達のにここに正しくある Happy days 私の幸せは輝いている 花は私と一致するすべて マジックのこの庭にステップ 私は踊らない訳にはいく 小さいステップを踏むこと 変更（未来） 助力（皆） 世界はハーモニーに突然ある 今度はすべては夢来る本当 私を導いた光をありがとう 地球に自身のリズムがある 右それを聞くことができるか？ (This is our happy days) すべての戦いが停止する時いつの日か 皆は友情について歌う 私の願いは達し始めました それは私達のにここに正しくある Happy days この世界は美しい、それ照らせる私を 私はさよならを言うために皆をたいそう愛する しかし私達は同じ空の下にすべて それはさようなら実際に従ってない 私達は、私である確実再度会う (This is our happy days) 今度はすべては夢来る本当 私を導いた光をありがとう 地球に自身のリズムがある 右それを聞くことができるか？ 今度は太陽の暖かさそして光は 憂鬱な雨を通って照きましました 私は毎日ギフトである 実現するかどうか知りたいと思う (This is our happy days) いつの日か絶望の後で 皆は幸せ永久に鳴る 私の感じを送り出すこと それは私達のにここに正しくある Happy days |-|English= When the rain begins to stop The sun will start to shine Someday I hope, deep in my heart That my song will reach you When the rainbow appears Delivering (kindness) Resounding (melodies) Suddenly the world has changed Now the warmth and light of the sun Has shone through the depressing rain I want to know if you realise That every day is a gift (This is our happy days) Someday after the despair Everyone's happiness will ring forever Sending out my feelings It's right here in our Happy days My happiness is shining The flowers are all agreeing with me Stepping into this garden of magic I can’t help but dance Taking a small step Changing (the future) Helping (everyone) Suddenly the world is in harmony Now everything is a dream come true Thank you for the lights that guided me The earth has its own rhythm You can hear it, right? (This is our happy days) Someday when all the fighting stops Everyone will sing about friendship My wishes have started to reach It’s right here in our Happy days The world is beautiful, it’s making me shine I love everyone too much to say goodbye But we are all under the same sky So it’s not really goodbye We’ll meet again, I’m sure (This is our happy days) Now everything is a dream come true Thank you for the lights that guided me The earth has its own rhythm You can hear it, right? Now the warmth and light of the sun Has shone through the depressing rain I want to know if you realise That every day is a gift (This is our happy days) Someday after the despair Everyone's happiness will ring forever Sending out my feelings It's right here in our Happy days Trivia * This is the fourth song in the franchise to be sung during an attack. Video Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:HanasakiTsubomi997